The Blue Phantom of the Arts
by CanalaveCoast
Summary: zutara/blutara Dominative, skilled and enticing, the Blue Phantom has captured the nighttime hours of an eager water bender. How long can he keep it up until the true goal is achieved? ONHOLD.
1. Once

A small fire twirled and twisted its way as the flickering steps of each flame danced across unfolded fingertips whilst gently licking at the air within an outstretched palm. The room was fairly mutedly lit as all the fire torches had been dimmed and shadows danced about in unison with each and every flicker of the flames that licked so gently across the rough palm. A soft sigh resounded around the room increasing the intensity of the fire ever so slightly as it seemed to pause in the dance and waver. Each and every breath made the fire burn brighter before returning it to its originally dim state just to restart as another breath was in- or exhaled. A few moments of this continued as the fire danced about, frolicking tamely across welcoming fingers. The manipulator then sighed rather noisily and snapped his fingers extinguishing the flame a short while later with a small pop.

"_The face of the enemy; the face of a scarred one marked with dishonour…"  
_"_My phantom face…"_

* * *

_On the far side of Ba-Sing-Sei, near the worst parts of the Lower Tiers, a blue masked phantom lurks with a world renounced talent of fire-bending and haunts the old opera house whilst residing within the crystal catacombs. He is known to wear the blue mask in order to hide a scar that covers much of the left side of his once handsome face that was deformed through an Agni Kai between himself and a loved one long, long ago. The phantom, then an honour-stripped noble, left the fire-nation in humiliation and became a master of arts in the great, wealthy earth kingdom. It is said that he died in the opera house whilst passing on his talents of the arts to his favorite student. Nobody knows how or what happened but to this day, it is said that the blue masked phantom haunts that opera house and vanishes young girls under the impression of teaching them his great skills._

* * *

All around the campfire was utterly silent. A flame flickered quietly, leaving shadowed lines as it danced across four somber visages. The grinning, toothless countenance of an old man gazed brightly around as the impact of his age-old ghost story set in and stared through the faces of the four young travelers he had relayed it to. The Avatar and his companions sat in silence as they gazed pensively into the flames pondering the story. Sitting there, Katara could only think of her mother as the darkness threatened to swallow them all up while they camped out in one of the Bei Fong's other, currently unoccupied, residential houses in the Upper Tiers. In the old folk story, the old man had mentioned that a masked phantom had perfected the arts of the earth kingdom. That struck a chord with the young water bender as she remembered vaguely a time when her mother had once admitted to wanting to learn such arts. Katara sighed, not quite concentrating hard enough on the gist of the tale, considering it was a mere folk story, and wished briefly that the phantom existed so he could teach her those arts. Wouldn't it be such a nice way to please her mother watching? Katara's wish was only fleeting though as she then recognized the stupidity of it and disregarded the thought.

Seemingly also not following with the gist of the story, Sokka piped up and pondered aloud whilst tapping his boomerang to his lower lip slowly. The comment brought the whole group out of their meditative states and all attention was drawn to the water tribe warrior.

"How do you know he died? Can't he just be really old and haunting the place?" he asked simply. There was a moment of silence in which everyone's faces contorted in disbelief.

"No, birdbrain, you can't haunt something if you're not a ghost." a young earth bender, Toph, replied then. Quiet bickering came about and Katara sighed letting her mind wander again as she leaned back on her hands and thought over the story.

* * *

"How do we know where it is?" a loud voice complained. Three heads all turned and gazed at Sokka as a soft wind blew through the clouds around them. Appa groaned softly and Katara rolled her eyes.

"It's bound to be easily noticeable." she replied.

"Yeah; it's a giant, age-old opera house. How hard can that be to find?" Aang added from his seat upon Appa's head.

"Twinkle Toes is right. The Blue Skirted Opera House is pretty hard to miss unless you're actually blind and even then I can still find it." Toph yawned in response.

The group was currently flying across the Earth Kingdom territories just outside of Ba Sing Sei on the return of a trip taken earlier that morning. They had agreed the night before, after hearing the tale of the Blue Phantom, to visit the place that was rumored to be so haunted. Katara had taken particular interest though knowing that it was all a folk legend, and wished to see it hoping there might be some remains of the great arts from which she could learn in order to feel the dreams her mother had made when she was young.

"There," Aang substituted a short while later. Three heads all turned to the particular building to which the young avatar was indicating whilst Appa was directed to land beside it. With a soft grunt, the group landed beside a massively built up and intricately decorated structure. The opera house was all built out of stone that had been bent and shaped into complicated figures that danced along the columns that held up, what looked like the front entrance. All along the solid looking outer walls, other figures and masks had been carved into decorative characteristics.

Sliding off of Appa's back first, Katara landed upon the ground with an awed look as she stared towards the monumental structure. The three visible external sides where enough to astonish the girl and cause her to gaze up in amazement. The fourth side, the left wall, was pressed against a rocky outcropping and the opera house seemed to have been built into it as Aang and the others were soon to discover.

Sliding to the ground next, Sokka stretched, ignoring the vast construction before him, and let out a bored yawn.

"Alright, chop, chop; if we're going to stay on schedule, we better be quick here." Pausing to check a map-like schedule scroll, the Water Tribe Warrior nodded. "We can spend no longer than…I'd say an hour here." Nodding to himself again, Sokka rolled up his scroll and stuck it in his back sack. "Now, onward!" he commanded. Marching exaggeratedly, the boy began to lead the way into the opera house whilst the others followed wordlessly after exchanging un-amused glances.

* * *

Zuko sighed as he placed another tray of emptied tea cups on the counter in the back of his uncle's tea shop. The _Jasmine Dragon _was particularly slow running that day as the scarred bus boy slumped down on a stool in his exhaustion. The night before had been horribly fitful for the ex-prince of the Fire Nation for reasons Zuko didn't care to ponder. He knew the avatar was in Ba Sing Sei and it was all he could do to stay in the tea shop helping day after day as was expected by his uncle. The concept of the avatar being there, freely moving about carelessly - it took every ounce of self control Zuko had to keep himself from being driven over the edge by the thought. He wanted to be out there on the hunt. He felt as if he was just in reach of the ultimate prize but was being restrained by abstract bars of camouflage. It was maddening.

"Li, bring back another tray to table three please." his uncle summoned. Zuko glanced up and, with a bleary, frustrated nod, stood to refill the tea pot. Carrying the tea to table three, the exiled prince caught tidbits of conversation here and there but paid no attention to many of them whatsoever.

"The new mud bath at the Cozy Cufflink is absolutely horrible. I advise you pay it no mind."

"Oh, my sister did have a dip and in agreement said it was dreadfully smelly as opposed to others."

"Yes, yes. It is quite."

Zuko let out a soft grunt as he paused at table three and balanced the tray so as to pour the ladies more tea. He listened quietly to their conversation that carried no interest for the exiled prince whatsoever.

"But did you hear of that little zoo right by there? I heard the avatar fixed it up himself. Or he helped with something, I'm not sure." one of the ladies continued. With a nod of thanks, she picked up her tea cup and took a sip whilst Zuko's interest perked up ever so slightly.

"I did," the other woman replied. "Lovely place. My daughter visits it often and that boy is so nice. He's awfully polite too. So young though to already have taken the task of avatar on his shoulders. It's a pity he won't have much of a normal life what with this war and all." The woman's voice lowered ever so slightly as she spoke.

"But he does take time off. I've heard that today he's visiting the site of that old legend. The one about the Blue Spirit."

"Yes, that girl was interested in it was she not?"

Zuko's interest peaked as he set down the tea pot on his tray once more. Legend? Girl? Possible….plan? The woman who'd been speaking gave her thanks and picked up her own tea cup before taking a sip. Zuko nodded in return and readjusted his tray pondering what he'd heard as he made his way back to the counter. With a soft clattering, he replaced the tray in its rightful area and turned just as Iroh entered.

"Uncle," Zuko began. "What's this about a Blue Spirit legend?"

"Legend?" Iroh questioned as he turned to face his nephew. "Ah-ha. I see you've heard about the avatar's plans for the day." he chuckled knowingly. "Sit, and I shall tell you the story."

* * *

The sun had just begun to set over the infamous Blue Skirted Opera House as Aang and the others exited the beautiful building. Birds chirped softly in the warm summer breezes as Katara came to stand outside the entrance and looked back. It had been something of an interesting visit. The Opera House was definitely something to see despite Sokka's constant snide or sarcastic remarks and Katara was glad that she'd been able to explore its depths. Climbing onto Appa's back with the others, she smiled and turned her attentions to the group's ponderings on dinner as the flying bison took off.

* * *

Sunset had fallen as Zuko finally stepped into the apartment he shared with his uncle. All day his mind had been swirling with thoughts of the Blue Spirit legend and the avatar until he'd finally come to a decisive conclusion. Within a few swift movements he was on his feet and out the door once more.

* * *

_Alrighty, I tried a new style but I'm not sure how much I like it. It's easier but…odd. Obviously meant to confuse you, I think I might stick with it for awhile. XD Review and tell me how you all like or hate it. No flames and the plot will be further revealed in the next chapter which, hopefully, will be far longer. This was icky short. It's mostly background though, hopefully it'll improve._


	2. I'm

Gravel crunched as the soft sound of footsteps was heard walking along the dark streets of Ba Sing Sei. Soft, frustrated mutterings sounded in the night as Katara walked purposefully back towards the Blue Skirted Opera House. _I can't believe I lost my necklace again_, she thought angrily. _There must be something wrong with the clasp. It needs to be replaced. _The melody of crickets chirping was the only sound recognizable as the young water bender made her way onward.

* * *

One moment a refugee in hiding, the next a phantom on the hunt. Zuko paused in the darkness and lifted a blue item to his face.

* * *

Katara paused in front of her desired destination and gazed upwards at the dissonantly looming building. The moon hung, full and bright, in the night sky above, eerily lighting the surrounding area of the edifice. With a frustrated breath, the water bender moved towards the entrance and opened a door.

Inside, the whole of the entrance parlor was cast in dark shadows. It was impossible to see approximately anything between the dancing rays of moonlight that snuck in through the open door. Stepping inside cautiously, Katara was unprepared for the slamming of that door as it closed on its own accord behind her. Cast in complete and utter darkness, the girl took a calming breath to steady the fears that were attempting to creep up on her and opened the small pouch she carried. Illuminating the water inside with her hands, Katara held it out like a torch and moved onward. As she entered the main room, the water bender gazed around to where she knew the balconies would be hanging above and behind her.

"Now, where could I have dropped it?" she mused quietly to herself. Looking around, Katara frowned. It was too dark to see anything; she needed more light. As if someone were reading her mind, there was a sudden blaze of light from the stage that caused her to whirl around in alarm. "Who's there?" Katara called out. Only silence replied.

Moving slowly closer, the girl cautiously made her way towards the front of the vast room. From behind, there came another burst of light and the water bender turned just in time to see flames sputter out. "Who's there?" the girl called out again. Once more, there came no reply. Instead, there was another bust of light and numerous candles all around the opera house lit up casting the room in an uncanny glow of firelight. Katara looked around quickly in wonder as to where the light had come from as shuffling noises sounded from the balconies causing her to turn her attentions up to the shadowed gallery of the opera house once more. Taking a step back, Katara scanned the area but saw nothing. She took another step back and was just about to turn to the stage again when she walked into something. A short gasp had just enough time to resonate from her lungs before a large, black gloved hand came up and covered her mouth firmly. Katara screamed into the hand but her cries where horribly muffled. From behind, the figure who owned the black gloved hand grasped the young water bender's own little hands in a strong hold before whirling her around and forcing the girl into a nearby seat.

Katara shut her eyes as she was swiveled around but immediately opened them again as she came to a seated position. Nearly as quickly, the black gloved hand that had covered her mouth before now came up once more with only a finger to press over her lips in a hushing motion. Her hands still held firmly, Katara gazed up at the figure that had handled her so roughly before letting out another gasp and falling silent as her heart skipped a beat.

There, standing before her in a towering state of stern silence, was the figure of a man clad all in black - from head to toe - with the only colour variant being a rather large, blue featured mask with a startling countenance. The Blue Masked Phantom.

* * *

In the camouflage of the night, two black clad sets of feet crept stealthily along the streets of Ba Sing Sei's Lower Tiers. With a sack in hand, one of the figures paused just in back of _The Jasmine Dragon _and signaled to the other. A few moments of silence passed between them in which the two black figures snuck in and out without notice. Seconds later, they vanished back into the night once more.

* * *

Staring up at the great masked phantom, Katara's eyes were wide and the young water bender could do nothing in her state of shock. The phantom, having stepped back, gazed evenly down at the silenced girl without a word as he waited for her to return to her right mind. Before anything coherent could pass between them though, the entrance of the building was swung open and the sound of voices could be heard muttering triumphantly. In one quick, swift movement, the phantom raised a hand, extinguishing all the candles, and grabbed Katara up from the chair and forcing her down between the rows beside him. The voices were clearer now as both phantom and water bender caught the words being shared.

"That was easy." one voice was saying.

"Yeah, that old man doesn't bother to use much security when it comes to his tea shop." the other snickered.

"I don't know why it's supposed to have the best tea in town either_. The Jasmine Dragon _is nothing but a dilapidated, ramshackle dump run by an old guy and his freak of a nephew."

"Who cares. They don't have any tea left now to sell and its not like the old guy has money to buy any more unless he sells this stash." Snickering ensued.

Beside her, Katara felt the phantom stiffen and clench his fists in anger. So these were thieves they were listening to? Tea thieves by the sound of it. Katara momentarily wondered what could have possibly motivated these two weirdoes to steal tea when she felt her heart sink slightly for the subject from whom the goods had been stolen. That poor old man was not to blame for making great tea! This was an injustice.

Katara had just shifted to stand and face the thieves but before she could move, the phantom had already pushed her down again and moved himself into the isle. In a prompt swipe, he lashed out, sending a high speed current of flames in the direction of the two thieves that had begun loitering beneath the balconies. Two resulting yelps of surprise could be heard as Katara peeked over the seats in the direction of the confrontation. One of the thieves had just glanced up and spotted the phantom with wide eyes whilst the other moved forward in a challenge and swiped out with a juvenile punch that the blue masked spirit easily avoided. Counterattacking, the phantom sent another shower of flames at the two thieves, one of which retreated in fear. The other, glancing at his abandoned sack, turned to gaze at the phantom once more before turning to high-tail it out behind his accomplice leaving the stolen tea behind.

Katara slowly stood as she watched the phantom move towards the bag and peer inside. With a nod to himself it seemed he came to a conclusion before dropping the bag once more and rounding on her. Walking with determination over to the young water bender, the phantom stood before her once more wordlessly. Katara waited a moment for him to speak but the phantom did nothing. A stretch of an awkward, commanding silence ensued in which both parties assessed the other wordlessly. After the pregnant pause passed, Katara raised her head and decided she would be the first to speak up.

"You're the Blue Masked Phantom aren't you?" she asked. "The one from the legend."

The phantom gave a single nod.

"You know the great Earth Kingdom Arts too. The way a sculptor moves, the way a paintbrush floats across the page, the way a drawing must be envisioned before it can be even begun?"

Another, almost hesitant, nod.

"Can you help me then? I…I want to learn it too."

Silence.

Katara waited curiously to see if the phantom would respond with yet another nod as she momentarily wondered where the question and desire had suddenly sprung forth from. Perhaps it had been the mere fact of the phantom being real and actually having something worth teaching that had spurred the sudden desire to learn. Or, perhaps it had been the memory of her mother and those wishes to someday hear about the great arts that had instead urged Katara into wanting to gain some knowledge of them. Whatever the reason, the water bender now found herself waiting expectantly for the answer as she hoped it be a positive one. The phantom remained utterly mute though as if lost in thought before suddenly lifting his hands and creating a small wave of flames that he then shaped into characters to create a coherent response.

_I shall be of service only in exchange for something greatly coveted. _

Katara read the characters before raising a brow curiously. "What is it?" she questioned with great interest. Again the phantom formed his flaming response as it hung in mid-air between them.

_When the time comes, my need shall become clear._

Katara paused before nodding slowly. She was fairly suspicious of what the phantom could possibly want or need from her but it couldn't be anything terribly difficult could it? Before any further pondering could be done, the phantom gave a curt nod of his own and a blink of the eyelashes later, he was gone. In the place where he'd been standing only moments ago was a small piece of parchment that Katara promptly picked up and read. Clutching the paper to her chest the girl gave a small breath and turned to exit the darkened, eerie opera house. It was time for some rest.

* * *

Zuko opened the sliding door of his uncle's apartment and entered as soundlessly as he could. Placing the sack filled with tea he'd recovered from the thieves earlier that night on the ground near the door, the exiled prince heaved out a satisfied sigh. He felt accomplished. The first step in his plan for capturing the avatar had progressed smoothly. He had that little water tribe girl in the palm of his hand if he could only help her mold a few sculptures and draw a couple dumb pictures.

Entering his room, Zuko lay down and sighed again before letting his eyes slip closed and his muscles relax. They had been bunched up and tense, ready to be exerted due to the small amount of fire bending he'd done earlier that night. To be honest, Zuko had found it refreshing that he finally had an excuse to fire bend. He needed the outlet to vent frustrations every once in awhile and due to the low profile he and his uncle were forced to keeping at the current time, it wasn't often he was given the chance to do such bending. Zuko was thankful for the seemingly apparent trend with fire benders to leave or be exiled from their nations due to honour. Without it, the phantom in the legend would not have had such abilities therefore rendering him ultimately unable.

The last thought that then crossed Zuko's mind before his eyes slipped closed and surrendered him to sleep was a contemplation of just what he was going to teach the eager water bender. The one flaw in his plan - Zuko didn't have a clue.

* * *

_OK I lied. . This one is really short too. But short chapters seem to work for this story. I like how they help me divide and plan stuff. Trust me, the more division and planning I get done, the more chance of the story being completed there is so you should be happy too. XDD Anywho, reviews are always treasured and I can always use interesting ideas for plot twists. ^^ _


	3. In

The day had been flying by particularly quickly for Zuko as a large crowd of customers continued to surge into the_ Jasmine Dragon _periodically. Rumours had begun to spread through all of Ba Sing Sei fairly quickly about the truth of the Blue Spirit legend. The story of how he'd attacked two thieves and returned some stolen goods to the poor tea shop owner was spreading and varying each and every time Zuko came to hear about it. Undoubtedly, the two thieves were the ones spreading the rumour about themselves. At least Zuko assumed so because it was highly unlikely that Katara had been the one to do so otherwise there might have been more to the tale.

"Two tea cakes and a pot of jasmine tea are needed at table three, Li." Iroh called cheerfully as he passed by to greet some new customers. Zuko nodded and began to prepare the pot.

No matter who started the rumour, they had managed to serve as quite the advertiser for the small tea shop as people poured in from all classes to taste the stolen tea that had once been handled by the Blue Phantom. Zuko knew he shouldn't be complaining; his uncle needed the customers so as to keep paying the rent for their apartment but it was a pain to actually have a lot of work during the day. Zuko also knew that this new work load wasn't about to settle down any time soon either. Many of the customers who'd come just out of curiosity, had already stated that they would be returning and many had given hearty tips they were so pleased with the quality. One woman even said she'd be bringing her daughter the following day but Zuko doubted that was because of the tea. In truth, he'd been getting quite a few looks from the female customers that had made the exiled prince slightly uncomfortable to say the least.

"Two tea cakes and a pot of freshly brewed jasmine tea, our specialty." Zuko stated as he set down his tray and poured the tea for two elderly gentlemen that were waiting patiently. Feeling as if someone's eyes were boring holes into his back, Zuko turned momentarily and spotted a young woman gazing at him in awe from across the room. Shaking his head, Zuko tried to not cringe as he finished his task and straightened before turning to high-tail it back behind the counter. Giggling ensued a moment later as the scarred bus boy leaned against the wall and smacked his head back against it. Sliding down to the ground, Zuko placed his tray beside himself and heaved a heavy sigh. It would never end now.

"Li, where's that pot of lemon honey tea for table six?" Iroh's voiced called out penetrating the walls of Zuko's momentary sanctuary. The prince bowed his head and sighed again. It really would never end now.

* * *

"How exactly did you hear about this tea house again?" Sokka asked suspiciously as he trailed Katara and the others. The group was currently making their slow way through the crowded streets of Ba Sing Sei's Lower Tiers in search of a small tea shop. They had agreed to check it out that morning after Katara had suggested they spend the day planning new training methods. If anything, it would serve as a relaxed atmosphere.

"I told you, yesterday when I went to look for my necklace, I heard some old ladies talking about it. I thought it might be something worth checking." Katara replied.

"I thought you said it was two old men." Toph corrected.

* * *

"Welcome to the _Jasmine Dragon_. How many?" Iroh greeted cheerfully. At the appearance of the old man, two out of four in the group stiffened with wide eyes.

"Um…four please." Aang replied obliviously. Iroh nodded and with a smile lead the avatar and his group to a table along the wall.

"Enjoy your tea," he responded before disappearing into the crowd an instant later.

* * *

"We have to get out of here before the evil prince appears!" Sokka hissed as his face contorted like a monkey. The group huddled in over the table and began deciding what their course of action was going to be. Nobody had been prepared for a confrontation with Iroh or Zuko and, despite the very little threat the uncle posed, they weren't about to hang around and wait for his malevolent nephew to attack and try to capture Aang. The question was, what where they doing here in the first place?

"Hush!" Katara snapped quietly. "Aang, c'mon - let's get you out of here. Two of you can stay so it doesn't look suspicious but we have to get Aang away from here." the water bender rose to her feet and leaned over the table further as if to make a point.

"Auh? But why? Katara!" the young air bender piped up in a short whine. Aang was still fairly clueless, having not recognized Iroh.

"Calm down, Sugar Queen," Toph yawned nonchalantly. "I doubt he'll try anything in plain sight. Just try and keep a low profile, if that's possible for you, and we can figure out what they're doing here."

The water bender clenched her fists angrily. She was not about to willingly sit there and leave Aang within Zuko's grasp if she could help it. "Just come on, I'll explain on the way." she snapped at the air bender ignoring Toph's small jibe. Grabbing the avatar's hand, Katara was about to slide out of her seat when the young water bender's way was suddenly blocked by someone else's arrival to their table.

* * *

From his place at the head of table six Zuko had heard their arrival. He had hardly dared to believe it though as his grandfather marched right past leading the avatar and his companions to a table right against the wall and biding them a good stay. Only two, the water bender girl and her brother, seemed alarmed by his uncle. The air bender was utterly oblivious and the other, shorter, girl didn't seem to give a flying bison that she was in the presence of both Zuko himself and Iroh. Zuko was also sure that she knew he was there for he'd learned about her odd foot vibrations and what not. It just seemed unfathomable to the prince why the four of them would come here of all places. Did they not know until arrival about the presence of the two fire benders?

"Take care of table eight for me would you and try not to make a fuss. We do have a cover to maintain." Iroh suggested as he walked passed. Zuko smirked.

"With pleasure."

* * *

"Welcome to the _Jasmine Dragon_. What can I get for you today?" a familiar voice asked. Glancing up, Katara glared into the scarred face of a hated rival, who she was sure had come to purposefully blockade her way, and released Aang's hand bitterly. Brilliant timing. Brilliant timing.

"Nothing, I was just on my way out." she replied snippily. "Come on Aang." Raising her head in a self important manner, Katara shoved her way past Zuko and turned to wait with her hands on her hips. The young air bender simply sat, rendered utterly immobile, unable to utilise his body and follow Katara out of the seat. Now he saw. Now he realized.

"Uh, you know what Katara, I think maybe I'll stay. The tea here is rumored to be very good." Aang beamed. Katara raised a brow pondering the young avatar's sanity a moment before blowing her top and letting a heated flush come to her cheeks as she choked back a raging retort. Zuko couldn't help but smirk uncharacteristically for reasons he could hardly fathom as he tried to cover his emotion up with a small cough into his sleeve. Catching that smirk, Katara blazed as she turned her furious glower onto the scarred bus boy. Her mind revved with one of two options but, before any clear resolution could come forth, the water bender came to her conclusion and acted, refusing to realize just how impetuous her decision might be.

Snatching an emptied tray violently from Zuko's hands, Katara slammed it on the table and viciously seized the exiled prince's sleeve. Dragging him away from the table, she pulled Zuko around a stack of chairs that was piled high in the corner behind them before disappearing from sight. A few heated words were exchanged on the part of the water bender before she once again appeared, utterly distraught, and plopped back into the seat beside Aang. Everyone stared at her then at Zuko as the scarred boy reappeared seemingly quite amused to an unfathomable level. Nothing more was exchanged between the two as Katara refused to even once glance at Zuko and a half hour or so later, they parted ways.

* * *

Soft footsteps made their way silently through the night. Ahead, upon the ground, something glinted catching attention as the person approached.

* * *

Hidden in the shadowed darkness of the rafters, Zuko gazed down upon the stage to where a young girl sat patiently, or seemingly impatiently, upon the edge. She was fidgeting back and forth and tugging angrily on the hem of her skirt waiting, waiting. From above, the exiled prince slipped his blue mask on an otherwise apparently emotionless face before dropping down silently behind her unnoticed by the temperamental water bender who seemed too distracted by her own thoughts to have become aware of anything.

Landing with the tiniest of thumps, Zuko crouched a moment - waiting for her to take note - then straightened as she failed to do so. Raising a brow beneath the mask, the prince sighed thinking of all the things that could happen right now. What would she do if he attacked? He could shoot a well aimed stream of fire at her or easily sneak up and kidnap the young water bender. What if it were even someone else? Then what would they do to her? Zuko shook his head. She was so unprepared and un-alert. How could she ever possibly be so well trained in water bending?

Bringing a knuckle down to give her a hard rap on the head, Zuko commanded the young water bender's attention. She started and turned to glower up with her mouth open in wide protest.

"Ow! Hey, back off-" Slowly, recognition set in and Katara raised a brow. "Oh, it's just you."

Just you? Just you? What did that mean? Zuko scowled silently under the mask. Ungrateful little brat. With a stiff nod trying to keep in character, Zuko motioned for Katara to stand, then pointed moodily to an easel as she complied. Scrawled across the easel messily in handwriting that was so intricate it was nearly illegible, were the three major forms she was to be taught. Sculpture, dance, and painting. Katara pondered them and stood, slightly weary, staring at the easel.

"That's it?" she asked. Zuko frowned under the mask and nodded. Yes, that was it. What did she expect? Swordsmanship? "They seem so…ordinary. I thought the great Fire Nation arts would be something a bit more…flashy, you know?" she continued. Beneath the mask, Zuko could have fumed. She really was ungrateful wasn't she? He was taking time out of his sleep to teach her these pointless idiocies that _she_ had wanted to know in the first place when in fact, he should be resting and preparing for another busy work day tomorrow. But no, Zuko was instead here attempting to give the water bender what she wanted and all she had to say was that. Shaking his head and endeavoring to keep calm, the prince formed fiery characters again and shaped them into a form of communication.

_That's it. Take it or leave it._

The water bender seemed to seriously ponder her actions a moment before shrugging her delicate shoulders. She'd take it. How hard could this possibly be? Unfortunately for Katara, and her less than exceedingly patient teacher, the tasks ahead would prove more difficult than either could ever have imagined.

* * *

TIS MY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! 8DDDDDDD and here's my present to you all. Reviews are always fun if you want to give me one back. x3


End file.
